dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Kerian Twine Doctor
Kerian Twine is an avatar created in the virtual online platform Second Life. Throughout his time in Second Life, Kerian has produced a number of Doctor Who adventures some of which have been lost due to data corruption and loss of hard drives. His series started back in 2005 and ended without notice in 2010 with many incomplete stories. Kerian returned to the role of the Doctor in audio productions in December 2018. Second Life AdventuresInfobox In 2005 Kerian filmed a short pilot for an untitied or planned episode set in the world of Second Life. This spawned an episode called "The Angel" that quickly became popular with fans and fan Doctors of Social Media. The episode was shot in HD, rendered in Sony Vegas 10.0 and released originally back in 2006 and again in 2011 with a sharper look and new footage. The episode spawned fans within the world of Second Life to come forward offering support and scripts to help produce further adventures with Kerian and company and led to the real world apperance of Julian Bane, a popular Doctor Who Fan Doctor, to appear in Second Life as his Doctor in the follow up "A Tear in Time Part One and Two". A third episode called "A Forbidden Reality" was shot and alot of footage was sadly lost during production which led to only Part One being released and Part Two sadly never seeing the light of day. A further finale episode known as "Secrets of Earth" was intended to be Kerians final adventure was shot and the first two episodes were released back in 2012 and episode three being completed but again lost due to Kerian's computer blowing up and footage again lost. Little clips have been released since then and every effort has been made to return to Second Life to complete every adventure even at a lower quality but can't be done. The TwineLightMedia left Second Life and returned in mid 2018 via Audio Adventures. *''The Angel '' *''A Tear in Time '' *''A Forbidden Reality '' *''Secrets of Earth'' Audio Adventures (2018 - ) With many Second Life stories being left not complete have been annoying to the team and the fans. Kerian returned to Second Life to gather the team back to return to the world they created via Audio Adventures in mid 2018. By August 2018 8 stories had been finalized including re-tellings of Second Life adventures and are being produced throughout December 2018 going into 2019 ready for a mid to end 2019 release on YouTube. The audio adventures are a complete reboot of the universe created by TwineLightMedia and are in no way connected to the original Second Life series. A pilot for the Audios called "The Desolation of the Cybermen " was released 2nd December 2018 with universal acclaim. *''The Desolation of the Cybermen '' *''One Day'' *''One Man and his Tin Dog (Series 1 Prologue)'' *''a Second Life '' *''the Forever Nightmare'' *''the Titan and the Lady (Two Parter)'' *''the Cavaliers Choice (Two Parter)'' *''Alternate Reality'' *''Final Curtain'' *''the Mystery of Kexo Part One'' *''the Mystery of Kexo Part Two'' Category:Fan Film Category:Audio Productions Category:Audio Production Groups Category:Daleks Category:Daleks in Audio Dramas Category:Cybermen in Fan Fiction Category:Doctor Who Fan Series Category:Doctor who films Category:Doctor who Category:Multi-Doctor Category:Doctor images Category:2000s Audio Category:Davros in Audio Dramas